Blood Bound
by Moony3003
Summary: Dean has become Alastair's pet and is bound to him by blood. How far will Sam go to save his brother? Sequel to 'To Whom You Belong'. Warning - Story contains violence, blood, torture and sexual content. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. Still just playing in Kripke's sandbox.

* * *

Warning: Story contains violence, torture and sexual content. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

A/N: Sequel to 'To Whom You Belong'.

* * *

Blood Bound

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

The words echoed the hollow dark spaces of the dark room and for the moment, they went unanswered. The light breathing of the almost human figure sounded through a little clearer, becoming more noticeable. Knowing the demon would be angry if he moved, he stayed still though he wished the light had been left on so he could at least amuse himself with something.

An unknown amount of time passed before something else was finally heard. Creaking filled his ears and his head turned, knowing it was the door. The breathing ceased as he held his breath, looking away quickly as the bright light from outside blinded him. When it was heard creaking again, he looked back, squinting at the door as he watched the bits of light disappear.

Suddenly, more light hit him as the curtains were pulled back roughly, causing his breathing to turn heavy and irregular momentarily. Once his eyes adjusted, the figure that had entered was seen. It was just who he expected. Chains rattled beside him as he swallowed hard and leaned forwards, as though trying to move towards the person.

"Still in place, Dean. I like that," the person said, deep voice making his skin turn bumpy and the small hairs stand on end.

Dean's mouth instantly turned dry and he licked his lips and looked down at the pristine white carpet. The other person slowly approached him and took him lightly by the chin, lifting his head. They locked eyes and a rush of excitement jolted through him as the demon's human eyes went up into his head, a pair of white opaque eyes replacing them.

A smile flittered across his features as he did the same thing, making a wicked smile grace the demon's face. Leaning forward lightly, the demon pressed his cold lips to the warm ones opposite. Dean moaned at the contact, closing his eyes. At the tightening on his chin, he reopened them, knowing it's what the demon wanted but as the demon pulled away, losing all contact, a disappointed sigh escaped his lips.

"Alastair..."

A breathy chuckle sounded but right now, the demon ignored him. Instead, he chose to clean many of his instruments which lay upon the floor and furniture, used and bloody. Picking up a dirty rag from the unmade queen-sized bed, he wiped the blades clean before placing them into a draw, out of sight.

"You asked something before, yes?" asked Alastair, placing the final blade into the draw and closing it with a soft thud.

"Yes," replied Dean. "I wanted to know why-"

"Yes what, Dean?"

For a split second, confusion swept across Dean's features before he realised what he had forgotten. "Yes, master," he said apologetically. "Forgive me." Alastair smiled at the hunter's apologetic tone but he said nothing, allowing Dean to continue. "For a while I've wanted to know why you don't just kill me, send me back to Hell and move on?"

"We've talked about this, Dean," said the demon lightly, his tone difficult to decipher. It filled Dean with a faint sense of dread. It made it almost impossible to know what Alastair was thinking and what was possibly going to happen next.

"I know," said Dean gently, not wanting to anger the demon. "You wanted me to want you," he added unsurely, looking at the demon through narrowed eyes. "You also wanted my loyalty and I gave it but I still don't understand. Why? Why do you want me around? What purpose is there for me with you?"

"So many questions, Dean," said Alastair quietly, approaching him softly, moving up his left sleeve, exposing the flesh of his arm. Stopping in front of Dean again, the demon pulled a clean, small razor from his back pocket with his right hand. Slowly, he placed the tip directly in the middle and cut across cleanly, allowing drops of blood to seep through and drip onto the white carpet, staining it.

Dean greedily watched the wasted drops fall and he felt his mouth water heavily with anticipation. He was hungry but for once in his life it wasn't for food. It was for demon blood. Alastair's blood. His green eyes widened considerably as he watched Alastair's arm move closer and closer to his lips but just as Dean was ready to wrap his mouth around the delicious treat, it was pulled away, making him groan in disappointment.

Alastair tutted disapprovingly. "Not yet, my pet," he whisprered, the wicked smile returning. "First you need to understand why you're here. Perhaps I could explain it to you in a way more suited to your level of understanding." Alastair paused, turning away from Dean and began pacing the room, making Dean mumble his protests but Alastair chose to take no notice. "I have your loyalty, yes, but you have yet to seal my faith in you. As stated, I will protect you if you behave and continue to please me. Once that ceases to be true, I will unfortunately have to find some way to deal with you."

"I won't leave you," said Dean, panting, feeling his body ache for the blood that still ran over Alastair's flesh. "I tortured Sam," he added as an afterthought.

Another chuckle was heard but Dean hardly noticed it and the next words spoken. "That you did, my pet, but you need to do more," said Alastair, slowly stepping towards him again, watching the green eyes light up. "Torturing your brother will not be enough. He will need to cease to exist."

"What of Lucifer?"

"What about him?" asked Alastair. "He has no place in this tale, Dean. I am one demon he cannot do without. Lilith being the other. Sam will have to be shredded into millions of pieces and his cells scattered so he will never be found and made whole."

"You want Sam dead and... to stay that way?"

"Well, aren't we a quick one," said Alastair mockingly. "Yes, I want your brother out of the way. The last few months have been hell. Nothing but him following our every move. Burying all the bodies that we've left along the way. He's a nuisance and needs to be taken care of. What do you say, Dean?"

Dean bowed his head and for a brief moment focused on the floor before locking eyes with Alastair again. "Lucifer will be furious..."

"Lucifer has no part in this tale!" shouted Alastair, his dramatic change in demeanour making Dean jump in pure fear.

With his eyes widening considerably, Dean decided that a change of subject was the best option. "And what of Castiel, master?"

"Ah, yes, the little angel on your shoulder," said Alastair calmly, his condescending tone dripping with disdain at mention of the angelic being. "He will be dealt with also although I will have to see to it myself. He is not someone you can handle alone." The demon paused, a devilish smile forming across his face. "I suppose he never told you."

The question and amused tone from Alastair made Dean snap to attention, to instead focus upon something other than the wasted blood still dripping onto the carpet. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little angel has fallen and neglected to tell you."

"Fallen?" said Dean, frowning. "You mean as in no longer an angel?"

"He's still an angel, my pet," said Alastair with a smirk. "The poor dear's just cut off from home."

A million thoughts ran through Dean's mind. "B-but he said Zachariah was looking for him be-because he left his post," stammered Dean.

"Well, he technically did leave his post but he's being hunted for a different reason."

"What happened?" asked Dean, eyes wide.

"He disobeyed his orders," said Alastair simply. "His superior, Zachariah, ordered him to kill Sam and bring you to him and he refused but, of course, this was before you raped him."

Alastair's smile widened as he watched Dean flinch at the word raped. It was amusing to see him affected by something he had chosen to do himself. But there had to be a change. All of the human in Dean needed to go. Being half demon wasn't going to work if he still had human emotions and things holding him back from his true purpose.

"But enough of them," said Alastair, raising his arm close to Dean's lips. "There are more important things to be dealing with. One of them being that you need to eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Making his point, Alastair thrusted his arm to Dean's lips and the hunter instantly wrapped his mouth around the arm and willing sucked in rapidly, swallowing all the blood he was given. With his free hand, Alastair cupped Dean's cheek, watching as he drank eagerly, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. Hearing Dean moan, a slurping noise sounded and a chill passed through Alastair. It was definitely having an effect.

After several minutes went by, Alastair wrenched his arm away from Dean's mouth, hearing another indistinct protest but he ignored it, healing his arm and rolling down the sleeve, not bothering to clean up the blood.

"Master, the chains... please, master," whispered Dean.

"Not yet, Dean," said Alastair, keeping his back to the hunter. "First, there's one other person from your past that needs taking care of."

"Who?" asked Dean quietly, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the demon's blood coursing through him.

"Bobby."

Dean's eyes shot open, the pupils dilating and skin turning paler than usual. "Bobby..." Dean whispered inaudibly. "No, he's- no, he's not a part of this... we don't have to-"

Dean's words stopped as Alastair moved quickly, placing a single finger against his lips, shushing him. "There's no room for your past in this future, Dean," he said softly, moving his finger from Dean's lips and this time, he stroked the hunter's cheek with the back of his hand, making him exhale shakily. "I've given you what you want," he continued. "And now, it's time for you to give me what I want."

"Which is Sam, Bobby and Cas dead and gone?"

"Yes," said Alastair in a stone cold voice. "I will be getting rid of Castiel myself but the others I will need help with. Do you think you could help me, pet?"

Without much thought Dean began to shake his head but Alastair tutted once again and removed the hand from Dean, wiggling a finger at him before placing his palm flat against his chest, slowly moving down. Dean's breathing turned shakily all round and his eyes fluttered closed before he opened them and nodded.

"Y-yes, I will help you," said Dean, stumbling over his words, wanting Alastair's touch to continue further south but as the hand moved away, he opened his mouth to protest but stopped abruptly at the look he received.

"Good," said Alastair happily, moving towards the door. "We can start now, since you've just been fed. And don't worry. I will see to those needs later but first we must finish this." Dean licked his lips quickly, wondering what could possibly be so important but as the door burst open, hitting the wall behind it, a breath caught in his throat.

"No, Alastair... please..."

Being held firmly between two demon bodyguards was Bobby, beaten and unconscious, being dragged into the room and thrown to the floor, directly in the centre. Tears filled the small spaces of Dean's eyes as conflicting emotions travelled through him at a rapid speed, almost threatening to tear him apart. Alastair, ignoring the blubbering mess Dean was slowly becoming went back to the draw full of his instruments and turned to look at Dean, a wide grin showing.

"Time to begin, my pet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sterile environment of the small hospital was quiet except for the odd beeping of a machine or soft voice of the nurses, doing their rounds. In a private room down one long white corridor, an angelic being stood in the doorway, looking in, a saddened expression plastering over his features. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

As he entered the room, his tan trench coat billowing lightly behind him, he walked towards the bed, coming to a gentle stop. Slowly, his head turned to the side, full of curiosity and sadness. Lowering his eyes, Castiel took a seat and sighed lightly, deciding to wait for Sam to come around. Already he had been here for a few weeks and this was the angel's first visit. Being hunted by angels wasn't the easiest thing to hide from.

Castiel glanced back at the young hunter. This almost felt like déjà vu, except this time, it was Sam lying there, not Dean and it was the second time. The damage wasn't done directly by Alastair but the order came from him. The knowledge of it still surprised him. The fact that Dean had gone this made it seem unbelievable. It seemed he had been right. Sam wasn't going to reach Dean in time.

He took in the young man's face, the bruises, the long angry cuts all over him and the dried blood still in his ears. It made Castiel feel guilty. He knew that if he had just gone straight to Dean and plucked him out of there then none of this would have happened. Of course, he still cared about Dean but that was beside the point. This was his fault...

Castiel shook his head. Going there wouldn't help. Right now, they just needed to concentrate on finding Dean and getting him away from Alastair. The only problem was, he didn't know how to get Dean back to normal. The demon blood from Alastair would have already worked into Dean's systems, especially if he were drinking every day which Castiel thought was a pretty good assumption.

As a groan sounded from the bed, Castiel came back into focus, leaning forward in his chair. He watched as Sam's head moved from side to side, evidently confused about his location, the tubes flowing around his body and the odd beeping noises surrounding him. Another groan which sounded panicked made Castiel move closer quickly, reaching up and placing a hand onto Sam's arm.

"You're in the hospital," he said quietly.

He knew he was heard as Sam immediately seemed to calm down. Removing his hand, Castiel sat back into his chair and sighed again. How could he possibly explain everything now? He knew it had to be now but it was definitely a bad time.

"H-how l-long have I..."

"A few weeks," said Castiel, knowing what the hunter was asking. "This is the first time you've awoken. How do you feel?"

Sam scoffed at the question. "Like crap," he hissed, attempting to sit up but failing. "Where's Dean?"

"With Alastair."

"And Bobby?"

"With Alastair," Castiel repeated.

"What?" Sam asked in alarm, momentarily forgetting about the pain he was in. "Why didn't you find him?"

"Alastair's guards got there before I did," said the angel quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What will happen to Bobby?"

A strangled sigh escaped Castiel's lips. The lack of response from the angel made Sam look up, concern filling his features. "Cas?"

"He'll die," said Castiel, voice barely audible. "If Alastair has his way, we all will."

It turned quiet between them. Sam swallowed hard, the sound being heard clearly and Castiel kept his eyes on him, worrying that if he looked away, even for a moment, then something else would happen to the young hunter, who he now felt somewhat responsible for. But Castiel also knew he couldn't do this alone. He was going to need Sam's help and he couldn't have the young hunter doubting himself or the extreme's they might have to go to.

An odd feeling made itself known in Castiel's chest as a choked sound reached him from the bed. Unable to help it, Castiel watched a few tears fall from the side of Sam's eye, rolling over his ear. Castiel hung his head and licked his lips slowly, wondering what he could possibly say to make this any better.

"It won't happen straight away," said Castiel, hoping his words helped give him at least a little bit of hope. "If you can recover quickly then perhaps we could get there before it does."

"Can't you aid me with that?" asked Sam after a few moments of silence.

"No," said Castiel quickly, not really wanting to say it. "I no longer have the power to."

The words made Sam look at the angel, his hazel eyes full of questions. "What are you talking about?"

"I've fallen," admitted Castiel. "Some things I can still do, some I can't."

"Fallen?" repeated Sam, a faint line appearing between his brows. "How? What happened?"

Castiel sighed. They had more important things to be dealing with. "It turns out I disobeyed one too many times," he replied softly, almost not wanting to hear the words. "My superiors had doubts, I knew that but I was asked to do something I wasn't comfortable with so I was banished."

"What thing?" asked Sam curiously, the frown deepening.

"Killing you," Castiel clarified.

"The angels want me dead?" asked Sam slowly.

"Yes, all of them," said Castiel, his tone grave. "They fear that the seals will be broken and Lucifer will rise."

"What has that got to do with me?"

The question made Castiel look away from Sam, feeling unable to hold his gaze any longer. The sheets on the bed beside him rustled as Sam sat up, gasps of pain leaving him. It seemed he wasn't about to let the matter drop.

"Castiel, what does it have to do with me?" he asked louder.

"The angels believe it's what Azazel was always up to..."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sam, voice shaking with fear and confusion.

A single hard look silenced Sam, who lay back down and waited for the angel to explain which didn't take long. "Azazel was careful in hiding his plans but it seems they all came down to Lucifer. He wanted a special child. One that could take on all the others and release him from his cage. It seems that child is you."

"B-but..."

"It is not something we should be concerned with right now," interrupted Castiel.

Sam spluttered air indignantly. "No concern but-"

"Dean and Bobby should be your primary concerns," said Castiel, interrupting again. "They're going to need help and I cannot do it alone."

Sam let out a long exhale and closed his eyes, shielding out the harsh white hospital light. "How do we do it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Castiel sighed. "But I know somebody who does."

Sam opened his eyes and turned his head against the wall, looking at Castiel again, a questioning look covering all spaces of his face. "Who?"

The angel hesitated. "Sam, I need to know that you're willing to do whatever it takes to get Dean back to normal and Bobby back alive."

The young hunter took a moment to take in the angel's words but eventually, he nodded. "Whatever it takes," he agreed with a slight head nod. "I want my brother back."

"Then we leave tomorrow," said Castiel, getting to his feet. Taking a small piece of paper from his pocket he placed it on the bedside table. "Meet me there at midday and we'll begin."

Questions ran through Sam's mind but before he could ask even one of them, a light flapping sound filled the room and Castiel was gone. Sam huffed in annoyance. It seemed to angel could still disappear whenever he wanted without saying a word.

Relaxing against the firm mattress, Sam sighed and closed his eyes again. The many questions of who could help them and what needed to be done raced through his mind in many different ways, accompanied by several different range of emotions. Of course, there was nothing he wanted more than to have Dean back the way he was but Sam was a realist. The logical chance of him going back to how he was before was dismal.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Character death.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Doesn't he just look delicious?"

Bobby decides not to answer. Instead, he glances towards the other hunter that knelt beside the wicked demon, watching as its hand stroked the head of the boy he worked so hard to protect. Anger raged through him as he watched Dean's eyes close at the seemingly soft and gentle touch, his cheek pressing against the demon's leg, as though wanting more of what he was being given.

"What have you done to him?" asked Bobby, his voice rough and dry.

Alastair tutted disapprovingly. "I would worry more about you then my little pet," he said, tone bordering on dangerous. "You see, there are many things I could do with Dean but all of that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I decided to keep him. He has many good uses and not all of them involve his special skills."

Bobby's hearing slackened as he subtly focused on his surroundings although from what he could see, there wasn't much to learn. The three walls he could see were all the same. Full of bricks which looked as though they may have been, at one point, white but were now completely smeared with grime as thick as lumpy oil.

The concrete floor was white and relatively clean. No natural light came into the room as there were no windows to be seen. However, light from candles bathed the room in some light and it was fairly furnished, containing more things that he first expected. Barrels were stacked in one corner, only one of them having no lid but the contents unseen. In the corner opposite them sat an old bureau, made of a light, thin wood he guessed to be pine.

Cold chills soon ran through Bobby's spine once again as his eyes passed over the objects to his left. Chains of varying lengths hung down off walls and the ceiling, shadowing a long metal slab that sat silent against the wall, unmoving, the presence of them threatening him with all the possible scenarios that could include them. The only thing missing which he couldn't see was the door which Bobby presumed was behind him and despite being blindfolded upon entering, he knew the door was a metal one.

"So, tell me, _Bobby, _are you ready to find out what's on tonight's agenda?" asked Alastair slowly, his human eyes intently watching him for the slightest of weak movements or signs. But the older hunter seemed to give nothing away, making the demon shrug inwardly. Nothing he said was going to matter anyway. None of it matter. Only the work he had in mind was.

Looking back down, Bobby's eyes rested on Dean once again. Sadness filled his chest, clenching at his heart. It was odd seeing Dean so dependent on another especially to a being that wasn't even human. He remembered a time when Dean would rather die than let anything take control of him. But it seemed those days were long gone and Bobby knew of nothing that could help him. The way of curing a human turned half demon was something he hadn't come across before.

When the room turned quiet, both Alastair and Bobby locked eyes, one showing excitement while the other fear. The hand on Dean's head slowly moved, the fingers running through the hunter's short hair, making his skin tingle and goose bumps to line his arms.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, eventually deciding that no matter what, he was stuck here for the time being and there may be no getting out of this.

"Oh I don't want anything from you," said Alastair. "But without wanting to delay this any further I will inform you that you will not be leaving this room alive. However, I won't be the one seeing to it. Dean will."

The room fell silent. Bobby's words failed him. His eyes fell onto Dean and watched as he continued pushing his cheek against the demon's leg, looking quite content. But after a few more silent moments, Alastair removed his hand off Dean and got to his feet.

"Get up," he said, looking down at Dean.

The hunter instantly obeyed and stood still as Alastair removed his black shirt, revealing the sculpted, tanned chest underneath. Placing a hand upon him, the demon looked at Bobby again, a grin spreading across his features.

"Isn't that better?"

Remaining silent, Bobby didn't respond but he couldn't look away, keeping his eyes on Dean, wondering what was coming next. He watched as Alastair pushed down on Dean's shoulder, forcing him back to his knees. Without having to be told, Dean reached up and tugged open the blue jeans Alastair wore, freeing his hard flesh.

Taking a firm hold of the hunter's short hair, Alastair guided Dean forward and he instantly opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the long, hard organ. A hiss sounded through the room as Alastair roughly pushed and pulled Dean's head, fucking Dean's mouth relentlessly without stopping once.

But after several minutes, Alastair finally stilled and grunted before spilling into Dean's mouth, keeping his grip on him firm. "Swallow it," he hissed.

Unable to speak, Dean whimpered, the slurping sounds loud and obvious as he swallowed as best he could, trying not to let any spill from his mouth. When Alastair finished riding through his quiet orgasm and felt satisfied that Dean had swallowed everything he was given he pushed the hunter off him and watched as he slumped to the floor.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Hard," came the short, panted reply.

"And uncomfortable no doubt," said Alastair, a smirk appearing. "But do not worry too much, my pet. If you do one thing for me I will give you both things you want."

Bobby closed his eyes at those words. He could think of a few things that the demon could possibly offer Dean that he might want and none of them he wanted to think about in any real detail. In depth, they seemed a little disturbing, even more so after what he'd just been forced to watch.

"What thing?" asked Dean, eyes wide and staring up at the demon with lust and need.

Taking hold of Dean's arm, Alastair pulled him to his feet and turned him to face Bobby. Pulling his favourite blade from his back pocket, Alastair held it in front of Dean's chest, offering him the hilt. The silver glinted off the blade in the dull candlelight surrounding them, catching Dean's attention.

"I want you to take this and use it on Bobby," said Alastair simply. "That's all you have to do for what you want. Think you can do it for me?"

Dean's eyes glazed over as the words sunk in. He blinked slowly as his gaze gradually moved up and rested upon his old friend. For a split second something familiar clicked but within seconds the feeling evaporated, leaving him with the outer feeling of Alastair's arms around him which were lukewarm at best.

Eventually, Dean nodded but it was hesitant. "How?"

Alastair chuckled. The question was timid, broken. A large part of him had expected more of a fight from the hunter but this wasn't unwelcome. He was glad that Dean was finally obeying instead of arguing with him. At least the blood was having an effect, despite the amount of time it had taken.

"Hmm..." the demon hummed as though really giving it some thought. "I believe you might want to incapacitate him so it's hard to fight back and injure you in return which would be a shame."

"And how should I..."

Dean trailed off as Alastair whispered into his ear. They went unheard by Bobby, whose eyes narrowed in curiosity, wondering what evil things the demon had in mind. But he knew that whatever it turned out to be, it was going to be painful. As Alastair moved away, Dean continued to nod at his words, taking them in and thinking it over carefully.

Reaching behind him Dean took hold of the blade offered to him and he moved forwards, coming to a stop directly behind Bobby. Bending down slightly, Dean cut the ropes off from around him before roughly shoving him off the chair and jumping straight onto him, placing a hand at the back of his neck, using his strength and body weight to pin him to the cold concrete.

Leaning down Dean's lips hovered beside Bobby's ear and he whispered harshly, loud enough for Alastair to hear. "Struggle and this will only hurt more."

Instantly, Bobby felt conflicted. The natural instinct of fight or flight was setting in and would soon take over but he also knew this wasn't really Dean. He didn't want to hurt the younger man. It was never something he wanted to do. Could he really start now?

At the tearing of his old, faded blue jeans, Bobby was brought back into the present. Within seconds his bare legs were exposed to the cold air and before Bobby could comprehend what Dean had planned, a blinding pain shot through one of his legs and instantly, a warm substance flowed over his skin.

Natural instinct kicked in and Bobby bucked his hips, attempting to throw Dean off but was unsuccessful. A scream of agony resonated off the walls as the blade cut deeper into the back of his knee, making his vision swim before him.

When the sharp knife was finally pulled from his leg, a squelching sound reached him, making a violent shiver run down his spine. Quickly, an alleviating numbness shot through his leg and the pain seemed to lessen but it was short lived.

Dean's eyes lit up with malicious glee as he held the blade up to eye level and watched the blood drip off the tip, forming small puddles on the floor. A twisted smirk mirroring Alastair's formed on Dean's face before he moved the blade back down and over to Bobby's unmarked leg and doing the same thing. Lying the blade flat against the back of the knee, he pressed down hard and sliced through the skin, watching as the silver disappeared into a pool of red.

Another round of screaming filled the small space of the room but went ignored by both people near him. Booted footsteps soon echoed off the walls as Alastair moved away from Dean to the other side of the room. Almost gently, he leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest as his head turned to the side in curiosity. But he didn't interrupt. He simply allowed his student to carry on with his work.

Another squelching sound followed as Dean pulled the blade from the bleeding leg and stood up, walking past Alastair but not stopping. The way he circled Bobby's still form was not unlike a falcon, circling around its next intended prey. Dean's sharp eyes honed in on Bobby, his mind ticking over things he could possibly do.

"Is that all, Dean?" asked Alastair, slowly, his human eyes carefully watching his protégé.

For the first time, a little trace of hesitation showed on the hunter's young face. His faint green eyes flickered towards the tall demon, questions filling them faster than he could remember them.

"Am... Am I supposed to kill him?" stuttered Dean.

"Yes," confirmed Alastair, his tone steady and unwavering.

"And if I don't?" asked Dean, his voice betraying a certain level of defiantness.

"I've already told you," said Alastair, still not moving from his position. "You won't get what you want and you'll be punished for not doing as you're told. It won't be as easy as last time."

Dean's entire body shook visibly with fear and looking away from Alastair, he returned his attention to Bobby, gripping the handle of the knife tightly, turning his knuckles snow white under the blood that covered them. Alastair smiled proudly, watching as the younger man set about his work with no more reservations.

Dean dropped to his knees and placing the knife beside him on the ground, he rolled Bobby onto his back before picking it up again and moving closer. He looked over the older man's body slowly. Perhaps in a way, he was doing him a favour. Bobby was still not a bad hunter but he was getting on in age and if Dean had to be killed by somebody that he'd prefer it to be somebody he knew and could call a friend, not some stranger that cared nothing for him.

"Dean..."

The choked sob stopped Dean cold in his certain movements. The familiar feeling returned, his eyes glazing over momentarily. But after only a second, the feeling vanished and all Dean felt left over were traces of anger and abandonment. Eventually, everyone left him but not this time. Alastair wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He was cared for and looked after provided he did as was told.

"No," Dean muttered under his breath through clenched teeth. "No."

Locking eyes with Bobby, Dean raised his arm high into the air, deciding that he wanted this over and done with. Inhaling shakily, Dean licked his lips and only dared to whisper the next words in an inaudible breath.

"Forgive me..."

The knife went down in a blur, plunging deep into Bobby's heart, the full blade piercing through right down to the hilt. Dean held his breath as Bobby coughed and choked on his own blood before his life left their presence. A pang of guilt clutched at Dean's heart as he let go of the knife, letting it sit up high and proud from Bobby's chest, blood pouring out from the wound thickly.

"That was quick, Dean," said Alastair.

The tone was cold but even, making Dean close his eyes tightly as he slumped to the ground. Alastair finally moved, walking towards him at a slow pace and Dean knew why. The demon wanted him to be sorry for ending things so quickly, to ask for forgiveness before reaching him before deciding upon something permanent.

"No..."

But Dean shook his head. His whispered word still held true. He wasn't about to give Alastair the satisfaction, no matter what he threatened. Soon, Alastair came to a stop beside him and looked down. Gently, he stroked through Dean's short hair, loving the slight hiss he received at the touch.

"For your punishment you won't be fed tonight..."

Dean's heart fell. That was probably one of the last things he wanted to hear. The blood from Alastair he needed and Dean knew it was going to be a long night.

"But I will give you something else. Get up," ordered Alastair.

Swallowing hard, Dean got up, instantly wondering whether the thing he was about to get was good or bad. But quickly, Dean guessed it was good from the way Alastair hauled towards one wall and shoved him against it. Bracing himself Dean patiently waited.

And before long, another hiss escaped him as Alastair roughly pulled down his blue jeans and his long fingers probed around his entrance teasingly. Instinctively, Dean attempted to push back but Alastair placed a hand on his lower back keeping him steady.

"No, I don't think so, Dean," he whispered heavily, his warm breath hitting Dean's ear, making goose bumps rise on his neck. "While I'm doing this you're going to keep still and come from nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," hushed Dean, silently begging for the demon to continue.

"Good," the demon praised, sliding one finger in Dean's entrance dryly, making the hunter buck his hips in surprise at the coldness of the digit entering him.

By the time the third finger was deep inside him, Dean rested his sweating forehead against the cold wall and despite his body's protests, he managed to keep relatively still, not wanting to disobey Alastair further.

In a few short seconds, all three fingers hit against Dean's most inner sensitive spot and his whole body jerked in pleasure, making the demon chuckle in what seemed to be amusement. Warmth spread throughout his body and Dean's breaths came out in heavy pants.

"Alastair... please... I need to..."

"I'm not stopping you," purred Alastair in a thick voice. "Come whenever you like."

The pressure soon became too much and Dean's body jerked violently as his insides clenched and everything was released. Hot spurts of come shot powerfully from his body and Dean watched as most of it slid down the wall in thick clumps. When his orgasm came to a speedy end, half of Dean's body slumped against the wall, ignoring the wetness squished against his legs.

He listened as Alastair walked away from him but he didn't have the energy to turn around.

"Since you failed to torture to my satisfactory, you need to promise to do the next thing without hesitations or doubt. Think you can handle it?"

Without thinking, Dean nodded. "Yes," he stammered.

"Good," the demon praised in a quiet voice. "Get dressed, my pet. We're going hunting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Footsteps echoed against the concrete floor lightly as a figure walked across. Wind swayed against the windows of the high building, making them rattle with each new gust. It was quiet except for the wind and a consistent dripping in the corner from a rusted leaking pipe.

It was almost midday and Castiel glanced around before silently taking several steps back, placing himself into the light shadows of the room. The need to hide away had suddenly become critical and something that was necessary. If his family managed to catch him then it would be over. His death would come swiftly and be over before he could even utter a single syllable.

Castiel could only admit to himself that the longer this was drawn out, the more hopeless the whole thing became. Since becoming less than half the angel he used to be, he wasn't sure if continuing with the Winchesters was the best option but he also knew that without them, things might end too early and not just for him.

As a noise sounded near the front entrance, it echoed around the entire room, gently startling him. Turning his head slowly, he faced the door and waited, holding his breath. There was a slight pause before any more movement was heard. The footsteps that followed along the ground were hard, the shoes scraping every so often.

Letting go of the breath, Castiel's shoulders relax, the tension leaving. The body of the figure that just entered his clear line of sight easily belonged to Sam. The overly tall figure clearly standing out to him and the clothes were unmistakable; the beige jacket, ripped jeans and red plaid shirt. It didn't get any clearer.

Suddenly, Castiel's eyes widened as a vibration against his leg pulled him from his thoughts and as the ring tone echoed through the cluttered spaces, he stepped out from the shadows and Sam sharply turned to face him, surprise etched into his features. Clicking the phone off, he walked forwards as he shoved it into his pocket.

"Cas!" he exclaimed loudly. "You scared me."

A faint smile tugged at the angel's mouth from the hunter's words. He could have said the same thing. A faint trace of guilt ran through him as he took in the Sam's appearance. The cuts and bruises he saw yesterday were still just as clear and painful looking. Castiel only wished there was something more he could do for him but it was one power he was left without.

"I didn't expect the number you left on the paper to work either," said Sam after a moment's thought. "How did you get a phone?"

"I thought it wise... and a sales person helped," he replied, unsurely with a slight shake of his shoulder.

The thought of the angel walking into a department store and asking about something foreign to him made Sam smile faintly for the first time in a while. He wished he had been there. But pushing the amusing thoughts aside, he focused on why he was here and folded his arms over his chest, as though protecting himself and looked at the angel.

"So, are we waiting for someone or...?" he asked evenly, smile disappearing.

"In a way," replied Castiel stepping towards the other side of the room.

A scoff sounded under Sam's breath as he saw the sigil painted on the concrete floor. It was clear the angel was summoning a demon but the question of which one instantly filled his mind as the name written around it he didn't recognise.

"You're summoning a demon?"

"I believe you mean summoned."

The voice new made both Sam and Castiel jump and they quickly looked above them. They had been joined by a new person. He was short in stature and wore a smart black suit and shoes which shined highly from the light hitting it.

"Who are you?" asked Sam, his voice short of a harsh hiss.

The man shot Castiel a questioning glance and held out of arms as though asking what the hell was going on. "You haven't told him yet?" he asked as he slowly walked down the stairs and towards them. "I thought you were an angel? You know truth, faith and all that holy stuff that goes with it."

"This is Crowley," said Castiel, ignoring the man's words. "He's-"

"A demon," Sam interrupted, pulling out Ruby's knife from his back pocket.

He made for Crowley but Castiel quickly intervened, coming between them and pushing Sam back. "We don't have time for this," the angel spat, his patience slipping quickly at the hunter's lack of it. "Sam, we need someone's help and Crowley has helped before."

"How?" asked the hunter quickly, eyes focused on the demon.

"Who do you think practically gave you the colt?" said Crowley before the angel could say a word.

The question had Sam feeling taken aback. "Practically gave us the colt?" he repeated, not believing his ears. "We fought against a nest of vampires to get the stupid gun. Our father could have been killed that night."

"Would have been a better way to go rather than at the hands of Azazel, don't you think?" Crowley taunted, a smirk beginning to appear across his face.

Sam's turned to one of pure anger and he started for the demon again. "You son of a bitch!"

But before anything violent could happen, Castiel grabbed Sam by the shirt and flung him across the room away from both of them. Originally, Castiel thought he was the one going to have the main problem with Crowley, not the other way around. The situation was getting out of control and Castiel knew he needed to quickly get it back.

"That's enough!" said Castiel loudly, his voice firm, blue eyes hardening as they focused on Sam. "From both of you. We need to work together, not kill each other."

"Easy for you to say," Sam bit back menacingly, eyes never leaving Crowley.

Castiel's jaw clenched at the words but he managed to keep most of the anger out of his voice. "I hold no love for demons, Sam but I want to help you get Dean back."

"Because you feel guilty, right?" retorted Sam.

Sam and Castiel locked eyes, momentarily ignoring the demon in their presence who looked on, almost intrigued. Studying the hunter, Castiel's expression darkened at the accusation. Deep down he knew why Sam said what he said but it didn't make it any less hurtful.

"Maybe so, but we still need his help to get him back," said Castiel in a firm, steady tone. "So enough of trying to kill him and yourself and let's get this done."

Sam said nothing and Castiel turned to look at Crowley again. "What do you know?"

"Hold on, angel of the Lord, what's in this for me if I help you?"

Castiel took a moment to consider the demon's question. "I don't know... what do you want?"

"A little help from you," said Crowley, taking a few steps closer to Castiel.

"Help? With what?" he asked, unmoving, a frown appearing between his brows.

"A few certain angels pestering me and interrupting with my job. Think you can help with that?"

"Maybe..."

"I need better than maybe," said Crowley quickly, pointing a finger lightly at him.

"Fine, yes. I will help you."

Crowley's face broke into a smile and he clapped his hands together happily. "Good. Well, for one thing I know that even getting to your brother will be difficult and even if you manage to reach him, changing him back into a pure human won't be easy," replied Crowley, looking between them. "You may not like what's going to happen, Sam and you might want to prepare yourself now. I cannot guarantee that Dean will ever be the same person as before."

"You mean like when he came back from Hell?" asked Sam quickly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Because I do recall him not being exactly like himself."

"No," said Crowley instantly, now focusing only on Sam. "This is going to be much different. After being pulled from the pit your brother was placed back into the same body and healed. This time, that won't happen. With what Alastair's giving him, coming back from it won't be easy. It might be a burden too heavy to carry..."

"He's my brother," said Sam loudly, the tension in his voice growing. "I will not leave him as Alastair's pet dog. I'm getting him back one way or another."

The demon sighed as he shared a glance with the angel. The silent message that passed between them was clear and without him having to say anything Castiel knew it was going to be bad. Turning his back on them, the demon walked away and sighed heavily, seeming to be in deep thought about something. Turning slowly, he faced the hunter and angel again and as he looked between them he shrugged faintly, the reason why eluding both Sam and Castiel. Focusing his eyes on the angel, he finally spoke.

"How easily do you bleed, Castiel?"

Sam's eyes narrowed further at the demon and his hand gripped tightly over the hilt of the knife, turning his knuckles impossible white. "You should watch your mouth," he hissed venomously, attempting to move forward but as the angel held his arm out, he stopped, not wanting to be flung across the room again.

"I already understand, Sam," he said quietly, avoiding the eyes of both.

"Understand what?" asked Sam quickly.

"If Dean is captured the blood of an angel is the only thing that will turn him back," said Crowley simply, looking at Sam.

The hunter turned his body around completely and locked eyes with the demon. "You want Dean to drink angel blood? Won't that kill him?"

"Sam, angel blood is heavenly, something pure," said Castiel in the same quiet tone. "If the demon blood is left to filter out of Dean's body naturally, it will kill him as it almost killed you, do you remember?"

"But you've fallen," said Sam, looking at Castiel questioningly.

"It does not matter," replied the angel. "I'm still an angel and this may work to our advantage. Fallen angels aren't as powerful so it means my blood won't be, but it will be enough."

"You're assuming," said Sam darkly.

"It will be enough," said Castiel again.

Sam then turned away, as though not wanting to hear anything more of what either of them had to say. Running his hands over his face vigorously, he took a few steps away from the beings near him. His mind raced with all the possible scenarios that could play out for this to come to a conclusion.

"Alright, first things first, how do we get to Dean?" asked Sam, just managing to keep his voice steady, looking between Castiel and Crowley.

Crowley was first to answer. "As I said, it won't be easy and I don't think you're quite up to it, Sam. You should leave this to me and the angel here," he added, cocking his head towards Castiel, who glared at him.

But Castiel didn't disagree. He turned to face Sam and spoke before he could get a word out. "He's right, Sam," he said quickly, his voice growing louder with each word. "You're still greatly injured and you won't survive another round with Dean if he manages to get you alone, or with Alastair if he gets to you first. He won't be as merciful as Dean."

"And what do you suggest I do while you're going to get them?"

"Stay here and keep a look out," said Castiel before the demon could utter a single word. "Dean and Alastair are not the only dangers here. There are other demons to worry about as well as angels. I'm still being hunted. If something happens or help is needed I will call you but until then remain here."

"And how will you get past Alastair?" asked Sam impatiently, shifting his weight between feet.

"Well, that's why I'm here," Crowley interceded, moving closer to them.

It all seemed a little much. "You know, Cas, if you had just gone to Dean in the first place then none of this would be happening."

Castiel casted his sight downwards, faint traces of guilt rushed through his chest, making it almost difficult to breathe. But he nodded slowly, indicating that there was some truth to Sam's words.

"I know," he agreed quietly. "But what's done is done and we should deal with what's in front of us."

Sam walked away and Crowley cleared his throat, gaining the angel's attention. "If we're going to do this then we should leave now."

Castiel nodded and looked to Sam again. "We'll be back shortly. Don't leave here. We'll be back shortly."

Turning around, an irritated sigh escaped Sam's lips. Both Castiel and Crowley were gone. Finding a chair, Sam sat down heavily near one of the corners, his body slumping awkwardly. The memories of past events and conversations raced through his mind, all of them nothing but a blur, hurting his brain.

But as another sigh left him, a creaking sound echoed, startling him into sitting up straight, his eyes wide. In seconds, there it was. A familiar figure that stared at him menacingly, the white demon eyes sending a chilling shiver down his spine and a twisted smirk already present upon its face.

"Hello, Sam," whispered Dean in a harsh, raspy voice. "I feel like hunting. How about you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Where is he?"

The question went unanswered as the short statured demon continued walking down the dark street, ignoring the glistening stars above which the angel faintly smiled at, knowing about the good that lay way up there. But looking back at Crowley, the smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. The question still nagged at him but he didn't ask it again.

Instead, he walked behind the demon in silence, shadowing his footsteps against the hard black road. The cool night air swirled around them lightly; the only sound reaching them came from nearby trees which swayed gently, looking like tall, luminous monsters.

At the inner thought of monsters, Castiel's steely blue eyes focused once again on Crowley's back. They had already been searching for a few hours and nothing had changed except their locations. Each time they went somewhere new, Castiel felt his irritation grow.

It seemed as if they were getting nowhere, almost as though the demon was leading him astray, off the right track to finding the one responsible. Castiel's eyes narrowed further as the thought sunk in deeper. Anger soon followed but Castiel held his tongue. Accusations would get him nowhere and for the moment Sam was safe where he was.

The angel's eyes relaxed and moved off the demon as thoughts of Sam came to him, replacing his feelings of anger with guilt and shame. He had let Sam down. He had let Dean down as well. The hunter was placed in his charge and he couldn't manage to help him when it was truly needed. But there was only one thing that kept Castiel here and it wasn't his guilt over Dean. It was because of the reason he fell, refusing to kill Sam. To him, if he had refused to help now, well, it would seem unjust, making his past actions with Sam unnecessary.

Abruptly, the demon stopped in the middle of the road and turned several times on the spot, his chin raised high, his dark eyes looking up as though trying to pierce through the veil of the night sky.

"He's not here."

"What?" asked Castiel quickly, his tone bordering on furious.

"Alastair's not here," repeated Crowley, turning to face the angel, his musings on their surroundings over.

The angel's jaw visibly clenched but his voice remained relatively calm. "I thought you were certain this time?"

"Next time I will be," said Crowley taking a few steps closer. "Shall we go?"

"No," replied Castiel firmly. "I want to know what's going on."

The demon's head cocked in apparent confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

Suddenly, Castiel felt exposed. As though just realising it, he had separated himself from everyone. Home was no longer an option, family were now enemies and the hunters he once considered friends were elsewhere and he was alone with a demon, whose intentions were unclear.

"You're a demon," he said slowly, taking a couple steps back. "It shouldn't be that hard for you. You must know where Alastair is. Why are you stalling?"

The appalled look on Crowley's face almost seemed genuine, making Castiel take another step back. But the demon didn't move. Instead, he brought his hands in front of him and linked his fingers together, keeping them steady and in place.

"You and I both know that angel blood may not work," said Crowley slowly. "And we both know what will happen to him if it fails. I'm wondering if this is something you have really considered?"

"Alastair needs to be dealt with first," said Castiel quickly.

"Indeed," agreed Crowley with a slight nod of his head. "And how do you intend on taking him down?"

An instant look of confusion appeared on Castiel's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know about your previous encounters with him," answered Crowley. "And last time you faced Alastair you were a full angel and still he overpowered you. So, just how do you plan on getting rid of him?"

It was quickly evident that the statement had startled Castiel, making him finally look away from Crowley and think hard about what his plan actually was. But he didn't have one. He never did. Just how did he expect to rid the world of Alastair if he couldn't achieve it as a full-blooded angel?

It was clear that Castiel could think of nothing to say, triggering an unbecoming chuckle from the demon. "Let's get this out in the open, shall we? Now, Castiel, I don't particularly like your kind and I know the feelings are mutual but we both have something to lose here and believe me when I say that even I want to see Alastair gone. He may be in the grand torturer of Hell but he gives the rest of us demons a bad name." Pausing, Crowley gave the angel a questioning shrug. "So what do you say?"

"Why can't you find him?"

"Just like angels, demons can hide and not be found if they choose," said Crowley, his voice turning serious. "But like everything, a trail is left behind. If I'm correct Alastair was here a few days ago."

The angel and demon locked eyes. Castiel sighed in defeat and hung his head which suddenly felt heavy, letting it flop against his chest for a moment before looking back up at Crowley. He hadn't moved, the stormy grey eyes were still locked onto him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine," breathed Castiel, feeling trounced by the demon's words. "What will get rid of Alastair?"

Crowley turned his back on him and took a few steps up the road before answering. "You know when Alastair beat you up and almost sent you back to Heaven, it's a shame Sam didn't kill him there and then. But you stopped him. Why?"

"Sam cannot go back down that road..."

"Lucifer's already free," said Crowley in a loud voice. "What does it matter?"

"Sam's soul matters," said Castiel simply. "His soul will be destroyed if this happens again. Someone cleaned his body free of the demon blood he drank. He was lucky but he won't be next time. And that's why he stayed behind. Sam can have no meeting with Alastair."

"Why does your archangel Michael do nothing? Why is he letting this happen to Dean?" asked Crowley suddenly.

Surprised registered all over Castiel's face as the words reached him. Faintly, he shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "All angels know of Michael but only a few ever speak to him and I have never been one of them. I do not know his intentions with this coming apocalypse and his vessel."

"Hmm..." the demon hummed, sounding uninterested. Turning back to face Castiel, it looked as though something had just occurred to him. "What if Alastair is alone?"

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel slowly, his eyes narrowing once again.

"Sam's alone," stated Crowley. "What are the chances that Dean isn't with Alastair."

"Alastair wouldn't let Dean out of his sight," said Castiel confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Crowley, his dark beady eyes narrowing. "Demons are unpredictable and what if Dean is now completely compliant to Alastair?"

The angel sighed heavily as he shrugged his shoulders. The demon was right. How did he know what was going on between Dean and Alastair? Put simply, he didn't. He could only guess and considering all of his actions so far, Castiel was almost sure that Dean was no longer himself.

For the second time, his thoughts when back to Sam and an instant feeling of panic set in. Reaching the demon's side he looked at him again with a questioningly expression.

"We have to go back."

Crowley opened his mouth but before anything came out, a new voice in the distance sounded, piercing through the cold air to reach them.

"An angel and a demon," said the disturbingly familiar voice. "I do hope you're both here to see me?"

Both Castiel and Crowley turned on the spot and looked straight ahead at the tall demon standing in the distance. There was no mistaking who it was. Alastair wasn't one that people quickly forgot.

* * *

The atmosphere within the abandoned building had changed. No longer did the sun shine in through the windows and now a sense of evil filled each space. Gasps of agony echoed through the room and bouts of crude laughter promptly followed.

Looming over his little brother, Dean's head turned to the side as though studying him, his face twisting into a disdainful smirk. The green eyes now shone through, looking Sam up and down, twirling the knife in his hands playfully, wondering where he should go to next.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" mocked Dean.

An unintelligible noise sounded from Sam, making Dean squat down to eye level although Sam's couldn't be seen. His head lolled heavily against his chest, blood dripped in long steady streams from his mouth, staining his already bloody jeans.

A chuckle rolled from Dean's mouth as he moved onto his knees and shifted closer to Sam, moving the hunter's long legs apart and settling between them, holding Alastair's razor tightly in his hands. A faint yelped sounded as the silver tip pressed against his lower abdomen, threatening to pierce through the skin with little effort.

As the delighted smirk became more pronounced on Dean's face, he leaned forwards, the blade piercing through Sam's skin. To his displeasure, the young hunter didn't scream but he let out a shaky breath and an almost inaudible whimper. After shoving the blade in right to the hilt, Dean stopped and rested it where it was.

"Please..."

The whimpered pleading made Dean look up and he watched as Sam struggled to lift his head and look back at him, his hazel eyes seemingly faint as though he were somewhere else.

"Please... Dean..."

At hearing his name, Dean shot to his feet and walked away, his grip on the razor slipping. Sam's head fell back down against his chest and Dean paced the room, running his hands over his face and through his hair. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Guilt clutched at his heart, almost making him rethink his decision to go through with this.

But as thoughts of Alastair and how he would react to him now filled him with fear. He stopped his pacing and faced Sam once more. Slowly, his eyes wandered over his body, coming fixated on the razor still embedded in his abdomen. Warmth pooled in his own abdomen and unconsciously, Dean reached down and pressed his fingers against a similar wound Alastair had given him.

"_Since you failed to torture to my satisfactory, you need to promise to do the next thing without hesitations or doubt. Think you can handle it?"_

Alastair's words flooded back and Dean knew the demon would not be pleased if he failed. There wasn't much hope for his survival if he failed to please him again and Dean didn't like seeing Alastair angry. Most demons were unpleasant when angry but unpleasant didn't even come close to being the right word when Alastair was angry.

Striding back to where Sam sat, Dean knelt between his legs once again and roughly pulled the knife out from Sam's body, revelling in the squishing sounds for a second before plunging it in deep beside the fresh wound. Sam jumped as an agonising hiss escaped him.

After a third time, Dean stilled his hand on the knife, resting the other on Sam's leg while he breathed in and out deeply, wanting himself not to get too over excited. He wasn't finished yet but he knew the end for Sam was close. Deep down, he knew what he was doing to his little brother but sparing him as he did Bobby was not an option. He couldn't fail Alastair again.

Pulling the blade out again, Dean continued with his task. Over and over, he told himself that this was just like any other hunt. Get rid of the evil thing and move on to the next one. It was simple.

The thought alone made Dean scoff under his breath as he moved the knife into place. It was easier said than done but Dean still knew this had to be done. Almost a year ago, he had thought that killing Sam would be the easiest option. Perhaps if he had done it earlier than the coming apocalypse wouldn't be happening.

"Dean, stop what you're doing!"

The voice made Dean jump up and around to face the person who had spoken. It wasn't quite who he had expected but it wasn't an unwelcome visit. But the reason why he was here eluded him. He had no part in this tale. So, why was he here?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Lucifer?" asked Dean in a drawling tone.

The fallen angel took a couple of steps forward, the door behind him closing softly on its own and when he stopped, he seemed to wait, his eyes never leaving Dean's face.

"Step away from him," said Lucifer quietly, his tone unassuming.

"Why? So you can have the pleasure of killing him yourself?"

"No," said Lucifer simply. "I don't want Sam to die at all. But you will if you don't step away from him."

"You don't scare me, Lucifer," said Dean bitingly. "Alastair's told me all about you."

A faint smile spread across the devils features, making them appear lightened but the hunter knew better. It wasn't real. It was only an illusion and one that he wasn't going to fall for. The fallen angel chuckled, the eerie and inhuman sound sending a shiver down his spine, causing goose bumps to rise up under his skin.

"You know, Dean, I could kill you with just a click of my fingers," said Lucifer indifferently, shrugging his shoulders faintly.

For a split second, Dean's face showed fear before he covered it with a mask of apathy. "So why don't you?" he asked with a shrug of his own.

"I'd like to talk first."

"And what would you like to discuss?" asked Dean stepping around Sam and coming to a stop behind him, knife clutched tightly in his hand.

"Why you're doing this," said Lucifer quietly.

"I have to," the hunter stammered.

"Why?" pressed Lucifer.

"Alastair..." Dean muttered under his breath as though afraid to say the demon's name.

"Would you like him taken care of?"

Dean gave a start at the offer. "What?" he asked in disbelief. But Lucifer didn't answer. "But you need Alastair. He said you can't do without him."

Lucifer gave a one shoulder shrug and paced the room softly, looking over the various items as though quite interested. "As a grand torturer in Hell, yes, I need him but I have no use for him up here. I don't even know why he's up here except that it has something to do with you."

"Me?"

"Alastair has a certain affection for you," Lucifer continued, ignoring Dean's surprised question. "It's unnatural; especially what he's turned you into just to keep you as his. He's a demon. He should know better and he will be dealt with after I'm done here."

"Castiel..."

Lucifer shook his head slowly. "He's returned home and surely he's been dealt with already. I'm sure you already know this but what happened to Castiel is your fault."

Dean took his eyes off Lucifer and looked down at Sam. The young hunter wasn't moving and suddenly, the guilt returned. But Dean kept silent and before long, he looked at Lucifer again and waited. It was obvious that he wasn't finished in what he had to say.

"How much power over you do you think Alastair really has?" asked Lucifer slowly, coming to a gentle stop and looking at Dean again.

"I... I don't know what you mean..."

"You wanted to be with Alastair but you didn't want to hurt people," said Lucifer. "It's almost a contradiction. You either wanted one or the other..."

"No..."

"You wanted Alastair so you obeyed him, you also wanted Sam dead because of what he was and you wanted Bobby gone so you wouldn't have to listen to a voice of reason. You did what you wanted because you wanted to."

"No..." Dean muttered again under his breath. "I love my brother and I loved Bobby. They'd be happier out of this world."

"So would you," said Lucifer quietly.

"What do you want with Sam anyway? He's just a human," said Dean defensively.

"It's quite simple. He sprung me from my cage and has the honour of being my vessel."

"Vessel?" questioned Dean in disbelief. "But you already have one."

"Sam is my true vessel and unfortunately Nick here, won't last long."

"So you're just going to take him?"

"Ah, no," sighed Lucifer, folding his arms over his chest. "Unfortunately, I do need permission. I am an angel after all."

"He'll never say yes."

Lucifer shrugged again, looking disinterested. "Maybe. We'll see," said Lucifer in a bored tone. "But first things first, I have to deal with you."

"You won't kill me," said Dean confidently. "Like I said, I'm not scared of you."

"Hmm..." Lucifer hummed unconcernedly.

A click of Lucifer's fingers resonated around the walls and in seconds, an unmistakable crack followed. Lucifer watched as Dean fell to the ground with a sickening thud, his head twisted the wrong way. The fallen angel stepped towards the barely alive hunter and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Instantly, Sam jumped in shock, taking in a huge gulp of air before looking around wildly, his eyes wide. Within seconds they locked onto Lucifer who had already taken a few steps back from him, making sure he was tied to the chair so they could have a proper chat.

"Feel better?" asked Lucifer, a small smile appearing.

"W-what happened?" asked Sam quickly, almost tripping over his words. But when looking to the ground, he saw Dean and his eyes widened further. "Dean...? What did you do? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucifer," he replied after a moment's silence. "The fallen angel you sprung from Hell. Oh, and Dean was about to kill you so I took the liberty of getting him first."

Tears spilled rapidly over Sam's cheeks, dripping off the end of his chin and falling onto his newly cleaned shirt. After glancing at Dean's body again, Sam shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of something else but the anger within him rose high and there was only one logical person to take it out on.

"Bring him back!"

"No," said Lucifer quietly.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "What the Hell do you want?"

"I want you to say yes to being my vessel."

Sam's jaw visibly clenched. "No," he said firmly, eyes unflinching on Lucifer.

Sighing heavily, Lucifer unhurriedly walked towards Sam again and slowly bent down, leaning his hands on his knees. "I will leave," he started quietly. "But know this, Sam, I will be back and next time, you'll be ready say yes."

The young hunter said nothing, biting his tongue to keep his angry words to himself. The fallen angel turned his back on him and made his way towards the exit. But just as he reached it, he turned again and looked at the hunter as though he had information that he really needed.

"And don't worry about, Dean," he said casually. "Michael will see to it that his true vessel is returned to perfect health. Michael may be the highest ranked of all angels, but he's not that cold-hearted. He was always going to help, Dean. Just be patient."

The unusually calm and comforting words from Lucifer were the last and before his eyes, he disappeared, making Sam blink rapidly and look around again. A small gasp sounded as he did so. The ropes binding him to the chair loosened and Dean's body was gone.

* * *

As night fell and surrounded him entirely, Sam finally found the strength to move and he slowly got to his feet. Walking towards the door, Sam leaned against it and plunged a hand into his pocket, taking out his phone. Instantly, he scrolled down the names and quickly came to Castiel's and pressed the button to dial. It rang out. Sam swore under his breath and tried again. Nothing. After putting the phone away, Sam stumbled from the building and made his way to the motel he knew was listed first in the yellow pages.

At the counter was a man, balding, pot belly, sitting in a chair watching some soap opera he didn't recognise. Upon entering the man didn't stir, prompting Sam to ring the bell. Sighing in complete annoyance the man hauled himself to his feet after a couple attempts and leaned against the counter.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Is there a Jim Rockford here?"

The short man sighed again and flipped through a couple sheets of paper in front of him before seemingly to find what he was looking for. "Yeah, checked in few hours ago."

"What room?"

"I can't tell you that..."

Knowing the man would say something to that effect Sam took out his wallet and placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"Room thirteen."

"Thanks," he muttered quickly before sprinting from the front office and down to the right room.

But on reaching it, Sam stopped short and looked at the milky white door. The numbers were made of brass and hanging crooked, the one threatening to fall at any second. He licked his lips as he slowly thought it through. There was no knowing what or who was going to be on the other side of this door.

Breathing in deeply, Sam knocked firmly three times. It took a minute to open and Sam found himself face to face with Dean. Sam blinked rapidly a few times, hoping that what he was seeing was real.

"Hey..." Dean muttered, turning back into the room.

"Dean?" Sam stammered. "What...? How...?"

Dean walked to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers but Sam shook his head and Dean placed it on the counter behind him. "I don't know, Sammy," he said, popping off the top. "The last thing I remember was feeling really high and seeing Lucifer, then poof, nothing, just blackness."

"How did you get here?" asked Sam quickly, not taking much in.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "When I woke up I was in an alleyway. There was a flash of white light, a voice and then nothing. I felt like me again and I came here, wondering if you'd show up, though I didn't think it would be so soon." There was a slight pause. "What happened to you?"

"Lucifer healed me," said Sam, mouth still hanging open in shock. "He told me about being his vessel, that I would say yes and then he left. I tried calling Castiel but he didn't answer."

"I know," said Dean with a slight nod. "He's dead."

"What?"

"Well, at least I think he is," said Dean with another shrug. "The angels-"

"Wait," said Sam quickly, holding his hands up, stopping Dean. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I drank Alastair's blood, became bound to him. You and Bobby tried to help. I tortured you, you ended up in hospital. The next time Alastair put you in hospital. I killed Bobby. Cas summoned Crowley. They went to get Alastair but Alastair got the upper hand. Crowley disappeared in a flash of light and Castiel was taken by angels. I almost killed you. Lucifer came by, killed me, healed you then went after Alastair. That's all I know."

"Bobby's dead?" asked Sam, frowning faintly.

Dean quickly shook his head. "When I was brought back, Bobby was too."

"How do you know all of this?"

"You know the voice I mentioned? It was Michael. He brought me back and informed me of what happened but when it came to Castiel, he was vague. He might be alive, but his vessel isn't. Bobby found him an hour ago."

Silence fell between the two brothers and Dean went to one of the beds and sat down heavily, taking a large swig of his beer. He watched as Sam walked to the other and plopped himself down, shock still registered all over his face.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam quietly, breaking the silence.

Again, Dean shrugged. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "Look for Cas... perhaps..."

After another moment's silence, Dean cleared his throat and managed to look at Sam, gripping his beer bottle tightly. "Listen, Sammy about everything that's happened... I'm sorry..."

"Dean, it's over now..."

"No, I need to say this," said Dean quickly. "Going to Alastair was a mistake. It's no excuse but I was disoriented and things were confusing. I should have trusted you more and for that, I'm sorry. All of this was my fault and I will spend a lot of time making this up to you and Bobby. I promise."

Slowly, Sam nodded as a tear rolled down his face but he made no effort to wipe it away. Getting to his feet he walked to Dean and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet and pulling him into a hug which Dean immediately returned.

Holding onto Sam, Dean realised how lucky he was. Everything had just been screwed to Hell and back and it was his fault but like he promised, he was going to make this right and he was going to make it up to them. The only thing missing was Castiel and Dean just wished that the angel was back here with them.


End file.
